


The friend

by MysticallyGallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Jealous, M/M, Roomates, friends - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: MIckey and Ian are roommates. Mickey has a friend who he's as close to as Mandy is to Ian. Physically hugging when noone else can touch Mickey. Ian thinks they're dating and gets mopey!jealous, not mean!jealous. One day the friend comes over really sad and asks for Mickey, Mickey's out. Ian let's the friend wait and finds out that they aren't dating and that the friend has just been dumped by Ian's ex and gets him ice cream and Mickey's blanket and cares for him until Mickey gets back. Gallavich





	1. Chapter 1

 

Ian watches, he always watches. He tries to stay away from them, hides in his room, avoids watching the two men who he knows are together, even if Mickey has never expressly told him so. Maybe the problem really was the humongous  crush he had on his roommate, who he had been living with for six months. At first, it had been weird, he had tried to hide his sexuality from Mickey , because he had a feeling that Mickey would be uncomfortable, but after Mandy started hanging around, she pretty much outted the both of them on purpose. They all had laughed and Ian  and Mickey had started talking more and hanging out more.

Over the following months Ian developed the hugest crush on his roommate, thinking about him all the time, dreaming about him, and he would have tried, maybe to ask him out, if it hadn’t been for being introduced to Mickey’s best friend Tyler, or Ty, as he was usually called. He was tall, blonde, and even Ian could admit he was gorgeous. Unfortunatley, and the way they acted, he hadn’t been sure at first, but watching them for the last few months, he was sure they were together. He never asked, but they spent every waking moment together, they shared a bed sometimes, and they were just…everything that Ian wanted to be with Mickey, but he couldn’t hate Ty, because Ty was a good guy and every time Ian was around he was nice and kind and cool as shit.

Solution? Hide away in his room, That’s what he did everytime that Ty showed up now, he hung out for as long as he felt he needed to beforehand he could slip away and practically mope alone. He hated himself for it, Mickey was just a guy, a friend, they had never been anything but that, but he had wanted it so much, he had wanted to feel normal after everything in his life. Like at this moment, he had, had enough. He figured one movie with them couldn’t hurt, but be wasn't even an hour in and he was thinking of a reason to get up and leave, a reason to escape and get the fuck out of here, before the happy couple got even closer, because as it was now, Ty was leaning against the couch, and Mickey’s head was on his lap, running his hands through his hair.

Ian fakes a yawn and goes to stand up, stretching. He knows its ridiculous, but he has to get out of here. Mickey looks up from his spot on ty’s lap and sits up a little. “You okay man?” he asks.

“Yeah, just gonna head to bed. Tired. Ya know. Meds.” He says. Yup he’s an asshole. Using his disorder just to escape from this shit.

“Okay man, Have a good night. Cya in the morning, yeah?” he says and Ian  nods leaving the room.

\--

“You’re fidgeting.” Ty says to Mickey, and Mickey looks over at his friend and rolls his eyes.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about. Stay still and let’s finish this movie, then we can go to bed.” He says.

“Oh you mean, so that you can dream…” and then Ty leans in really close. “About red hair and green eyes.” And Mickey hits him.

“Would you shut the fuck up, man?” Mickey glares at Ty. “He’s right there, asshole.” He whispers.

“Oh shut up, he can’t hear me. Why don’t you stop being all lovey dovey with me and just tell him you want him to bend you over that chair over there and make you his bitch?” Ty says his eyes twinkling with laughter and Mickey wants to kill him.

“Shut up, and I ain’t bein overly lovey with you. It’s just us, you got a problem?”

“Nah man, I love touching your sweet ass and all. Just sayin. He probably thinks we’re bangin’ is all.” Ty says. “Im gonna go though, Got at date.” He says.

“Please tell me it’s someone new and not that fucking jackass Jason.” Mickey grunts.

“Mick..”He warns, answering the question without answering the question.

“Seriously? Ty, he’s a fucking dick. Come on, just let me kill him.” He says. And Ty rolls his eyes.

“I’m leaving now, go hangout with Red.”

“He said he was tired.” Mickey argues.

“You believed that shit man? God your dense.” He says and he walks out. Mickey sits on the couch and contemplates what Ty said, what Ty had been saying to him ever since he had met Ian. Ty was convinced that Ian was into Mickey, and after a drunken night, Mickey had admitted that he really fucking liked his roommate. And now his best friend wouldn’t shut up about it. He didn’t say anything in front of Ian, and he even let Mickey cuddle closer when Ian was around. Mickey knew he was doing it, although he didn’t know exactly why. Maybe it was his way of making sure Ian never figured out how completely into him he was.

He however did get up and knock on the door and he heard the muffled sound of Ian Gallagher and then shuffling before he heard, the come in, and he opened the door. “Hey.” Ian says silently.

“Hey, you sure you’re okay man?” he asks.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good. Have a good night with Ty. I’m just tired.”

“Ty left. I’ll just head to bed. Hang out tomorrow, yeah?” he asks and Ian nods.

“Yeah.”

\--

Ian is waiting for Mickey to get home a few weeks later, they had plans to hang out, just them, and he was excited. It may have been stupid, but he really missed being with Mickey alone.

Mickey: I’ll be home in like thirty minutes. Order dinner?  
Ian: Yeah, no problem.

Ian is sitting the dinner out on the table and searching through Netflix when he hears the banging on the door. It is irratic and hurried and Ian gets up, opening the door to find Ty, at first he is annoyed because he thinks to himself that he just couldn’t have one night with Mickey , but suddenly his jealousy is haulted by the sight in front of him, tears are streaming down Ty’s face, and he has a notably black eye starting to form.

“Fuck…Are you okay?” He asks.

“Is…Is Mickey here? I know…you were gonna have a guys night…but Uh…is he here…I don’t mean to interrupt..” He says, and he’s shaking and obviously really upset.

“No, he’s not home yet, but he will be, he will be. Come in. I’ll text him.” He says and Ty follows him in and sits on the couch. “What happened?”

“I..It’s not important.” Ty says looking away.

“Come on, something happened. Talk to me.” Ian says quietly and looks him over. He wouldn’t let Ty suffer just because he was a little jealous.

“Umm. This guy I was seeing, he um…I caught him…with someone else, and then…he um…when I confronted him, he freaked out and hit me. It’s not a big deal. I knew better than to get mixed up with him.” And Ian just stares at him.

“Guy you were seeing? Does Mickey know?” It’s automatic and he really can’t help himself.

“Yeah…He told me not to…He hates Jason, thinks he’s a fucking dick. Well he was right.”

“Oh…I thought…”Ian shakes his head.

“thought what? Ooh, you thought me and Mick…No, just friends.” Ty says.

“I dated an asshole named Jason once. God he was a son of a bitch.” Ian says and Ty chuckles a little. Ian pulls out his phone and looks for a picture and hands it over. “still cant believe I dated the fucker, look at that smirk, like he knew even then, that he’d fuck me over.” Ian says and Trev starts laughing.

“Man, that’s the same guy. Oh god Ian. We dated the same douchebag.” He says laughing and Ian laughs too.  
\--

When Mickey walks through the door, he’s ready to apologize to his friend, for being so late, food was probably long cold by now and he had noticed that Ty’s car was in the parking lot. After promising Ian they would hang out, just them. He was ready for Ian to pretend not to be mad at him, he sighs making his way into the apartment.

“Ian man, im really so…” He starts.

“Shh. He just fell asleep.” Ian says coming up to Mickey. “Let me heat you up some food.” Ian says and goes into the kitchen.

  
“What happened? I didn’t know Ty was stopping by.”

“He had a rough day. Turns out we have the same taste in douchebags.” He says and Mickey looks at him.  
“What?”

“Jason, turns out his, now ex, is my ex.” He says shrugging and then Mickey wonders what the fuck that asshole did now. “Come on, let’s go watch a movie in one of our rooms, and I’ll tell you all about it. Don’t want to wake him up.” Ian says and Mickey nods, leading the way to his own room, because his tv was bigger, and so was his bed.

After explaining the story, and convincing Mickey  not to jump off the bed and out of the apartment to go find Jason the asshole, they settled in and started the movie.  
\--

“Fuck. Sorry.” Ian says when he jolts awake, he is laying practically on top of Mickey , and Mickey just chuckles.

“All good man.” Mickey says, turning back to what Ian sees is the end of the movie. Ian scoots as far against the wall as he can. “You don’t have to do that.” Mickey adds.

  
“do what?” Ian says looking over at Mickey. God he could get lost in those eyes.

“Scoot away from me, I said it was fine.” He says.

  
“don’t know what you’re talking about.” Ian says. “well, movie is over.” He’s about to get up but he notices his own erection so getting up and climbing over Mickey was not an option right now. “another one?”

  
“Sure.” Mickey says grabbing his controller.

  
Mickey waits until the movie is good and going and Ian is destracted before he scoots closer. He misses the contact of Ian so close to him. He was tired of denying it. He liked the ginger giant, and he wanted to spend more time with him like this. He notices Ian tense, but if Ian could fall asleep on him, Mickey got close enough and took a deep breath and laid his head on Ian’s shoulder and closed his eyes, hoping that Ian would just go with it and not say anything.

“Mick?” Ian  whispers and Mickey  mumbles a yeah, puling out his best tired voice. He hears Ian sigh but he just cuddles closer. If he had the nerve he would open his eyes and pull Ian to him, but what if Ty was wrong? What if Ian didn't like him back, then he'd have to continue to live here and it would be all awkward and uncomfortable. But this was nice and Ian had been so good to Ty and amazing, but he liked guys like Jason. Mickey hates jason.

  
Ian looks down at Mickey curled up on his side and reaches up and runs his hand through the mans hair. He should get up and move but he doesn't. Doesn't really want to move from this spot. He relaxes and lays down more, if this is the only chance he's got to have Mickey this close to him, then well he was going to take it.

Mickey smiles to himself, even though now he really has been drifting in and out, Ian is running his hand through his hair, and he sighs every now and then. But when he moves his lower hand and it grazes a very hard Ian Gallagher he almost lets out a noise but Ian actually does. He hears the intake of breath and the groan.

“Come on Gallagher just wake him up. It's better to deal with embarrassment than you being a fucking creep.” He says to himself and Mickey smiles. So he moves his hand again. Just a little. “Oh god. So good. Damn it why can't you be awake and doing that.” Ian lets out. Mickey moves his hand away and pulls Ian closer, shifting his body so that Ian can feel himself as hard as he is.

  
Ian needs to wake Mickey up, but as Mickey moves more on top of him, and starts nuzzling to his neck, it's harder than ever to manage. And the Mickey's hand moves again back lower and grabs him this time and he moans out again. Okay that's it. He had to. “Mickey, Mickey! Please please wake up.” He begs. And Mickey murmurs at him and opens his eyes slightly.

  
“Hmm?” He asks.

“Um, just wanted to wake you up. Think you're dreaming,” he says.

“Mmm, nope. Why? Did I say something embarasing?”

“Nope, your just kinda. Well…” and he pauses and Mickey waits. “Your hand is on my dick.” Ian stammers it out. And the Mickey lays still for a minute and moves his thumb.

“Well look at that it is.” Mickey says and he looks up and Ian but makes no effort to move it. He just stares for a minute and then slowly runs it up making sure to pull a low groan out of Ian before moving his hand and letting it rest on Ian's stomach. He feels the rise and fall of Ian's breath and he props himself up on his elbow to take Ian in. “Did I make you uncomfortable?” He asks.

“No. no, I just. You were sleeping and…” Ian sighs. So Mickey moves closer, getting his face next to Ian's ear.

“I wasn't.” He says. Without waiting for a response he straddles Ian quickly. And dives straight for his neck, kissing. If Ian pushes him off then he has his answer, but he doesn't, he feels arms wrap around him.

“Mickey…” Ian lets out and Mickey looks down at the man under him.

“Want me to get off?” He says.

“God yes.” Ian says and Mickey goes to move and get off of Ian. But he is stopped his hips held in place as Ian hand moves upwards.”you want to get off?” Ian says and Mickey groans and moves to kiss Ian. His lips crash into the other mans, sliding against the smooth beautiful lips that he had been dreaming of.

 


	2. Continued.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little continuance of what happens after Ian and Mickey have admitted their feelings, and maybe have woken Ty up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in my defense, i did say it was going to be a while until I made the second part to this. LOLOL. 
> 
> Here it is. TADAAAA

The friend – Part 2 – 

 

“For fuck's sake!” Ty wakes up with a jolt, the loud, pornographic noises coming from the other room making him groan. It takes him a minute to grasp where he is or what's  going on and then he hears more of it.  

 

“Ian! Fuck Ian!” He hears, and he recognizes that voice. You aren’t friends with someone for as long as he’s been friends with Mickey without knowing his voice really fucking well and he groans.   

 

“Would you two shut the fuck up!!!” He screams.  

\-- 

Mickey is so close when he hears Ty yell. An Ian stills. “We should stop, we woke Ty up,” Ian says and Mickey groans.  

 

“Fuck off TY!!!! If you stop right now, I’ll kill you, then I'll  go out there and kill him. Do you want that?” Mickey says pointing to his leaking cock. “Now keep moving asshole.” Mickey bites and Ian chuckles but continues moving, if Ty hearing them didn’t bother Mickey, Ian wouldn't let it get to him, he would just apologize later.  

 

\-- 

 Three hours...That's how long it is until the noises stop and Mickey and Ian come out of Mickey's room.  Ty picks up a pillow and chucks it at Mickey's head as he exits his room with Ian  behind him.    

"You know I told you to fuck him...but three fucking hours...I'm surprised you two can even move," Ty says and Mickey laughs.  

"Oh yeah and did someone forget Coachella?" Mickey asks raising his eyebrows.  

"I was on x, go fuck yourself." Ty bites back.  

"Nah... I'd rather fuck red here." Mickey says plopping down on the couch and pulling Ian down with him.  

"I'm never coming over again," Ty says and Mickey laughs.   

"You hear this fool? Like he doesn’t love my ass. What the fuck ever. Anybody hungry, because I'm fuckin' starving." Mickey says looking over at Ian who nods lightly.  

"I could eat.. Yeah."  

"Oh yeah, you assholes are paying. After that fucking wake up call." Ty says and he laughs but looks at Ian whose  face is beet red.  "Happy for you both for owning up to your shit though. Congrats." He says.  

\-- 

They all three spend the day laughing and joking around and eating food. It's getting late, and Ian and Ty are on the couch playing and video game and yelling at each other and Mickey thinks thoughtfully that he would like to have his roommate to himself again.   "Ian..." He calls out and Ian just hums.  

"Ty get out." He says and Ty looks over at him and chuckles.  

"What?" Ian asks looking back at Mickey. Why was he kicking his friend out?  

"Alright alright I'm leaving." He says. Ty knows, and he wasn’t intent on listening to another three hours of his best friend begging to be fucked good and hard. He loved him but there was only so much he could honestly take. Besides going out to find someone to fuck didn’t sound like such a bad idea actually.  

"Whats wrong?" Ian asks thoughtfully. And Ty rolls his eyes. Poor clueless fool.  

"He wants to get laid. So he's kicking me out so you can do things to him that would make a sailor blush with shame." Ty says getting up and dodging the object that goes flying at his head.  "Love you too asshole." He says going over to Mickey and kissing him on the cheek.  "Alright I'm out, I'm going to find my own dick to make me scream.  Have fun ladies." He says grabbing his jacket and closing the door just in time to not get hit by some kind of controller.  

\-- 

"Didn't have to kick him out Mickey," Ian says.  

"Yes, I did," Mickey says pulling Ian with him and pushing him on the bed. "So fuckin' horny. Want you right now. He can fuck off until tomorrow...or the next day...whatever...want you all to myself." He says and Ian eyes him as Mickey slowly undresses.  "You getting naked...or?" And Ian chuckles and starts to take off his own clothes, which he doesn’t quite make it before he is being attacked by the lips of Mickey Milkovich. He is panting before Mickey pulls his boxers off of him and tosses them off the bed. Trailing his lips down Ian's body. Kissing, licking, Sucking.  

"fuck...why weren't we doing this before...pretty sure this should have been part of the roommate agreement," Ian mumbles as Mickey works on biting his hips.  

"Because we were fuckin' idiots man. Not gonna stop now. Such a beautiful cock...if I would have known...don't know if could have contained myself so long..." Mickey reaches over into his side table and grabs the lube and wiggles his eyebrows.  

"Hand it over," Ian says and Mickey shakes his head squirting it onto his own fingers and then lubbing up Ian to get him ready, then he works himself open just a little, he didn’t need much after this morning. Then he forcefully seats himself onto Ian's cock and lets out a deep moan.    

"Oh fuck yes," Mickey says as he works his hips riding his roommate, he bounces up and down and rocks himself back and forth until Ian is crying out.  

"Fuck...Mickey, how do you do that...oh fuck...yes." And then Ian grabs Mickey’s hips and holds him up and hammers into him with extreme force.  Mickeys whole body is vibrating and he is calling out for him, so close to release. Oh yeah, he's going to be doing a hell of a lot more of this from now on.  

Ian stills after a while and lets Mickey get back to riding his cock so beautifully, just the image of it was almost too much to take, followed by the feeling of the man above him, moving in ways that should be physically impossible to achieve, he didn’t know how he did it, all he knew was he couldn’t get enough of it all. He couldn’t ever get enough of this.  

\-- 

Six months later --  

 

Ian lazily grabs the plates off the table and takes them back into the kitchen sink and goes to lay down on his couch. He is exhausted, but then when Mickey gets up to lay on top of him, everything is content. They had been dating ever since they finally admitted to each other that they had a thing for each other.  A loud banging on the door makes Ian roll his eyes.  The door creeks open.  

 

"You fuckers have your clothes on today?" Ty asks peaking his head in but not opening his eyes.  

 

"Oh fuck off, it was one fucking time like four months ago. Ian, why did you give him a key?" He asks in a whiny voice.  

"Because he offered to pay rent...and you love him...oh and that boyfriend of his is kinda cute." He says and he gets smacked.  

"Oh fuck no. Ty, you and your boytoy have to go..." He says and Ty chuckles. 

"Shut up Mick. Said boyfriend will be here in like twenty. We havin date night...and before you say it, no that does not mean we are staying in, so you fuckers go get dressed...you never leave the house." Ty says and Mickey rolls his eyes at his best friend.  

"Why should I leave...I have food...tv...and amazing sex...what does out there have that I don’t have here...and out there... I have to wear clothes...such a fucking inconvenience." Mickey says laughing.  

"Mick..." Ian warns and Mickey rolls his eyes.  

"Fine red. Whatever you want...but when we get home...somebody better have noise canceling headphones because its gonna get crazy in this bitch." He says giving his boyfriend a long kiss before heading off to his room to find something to wear.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MysticallyGallavich @tumblr


End file.
